A transmitter of a navigation satellite might transmit a composite signal, such as a multiplexed binary offset carrier signal. In certain prior art, a complex receiver may be required to decode fully the multiplexed binary offset carrier signal. For example, the receiver may need knowledge of the carrier frequency or suppressed carrier frequency of each binary offset carrier component to form a local replica of the multiplexed binary offset carrier signal at the receiver. Thus, there is a need for a simpler receiver that uses less circuitry, consumes less energy, or is less expensive than that required for decoding fully the composite signal or the multiplexed binary offset signal.